


Sneaking out

by Zippy_Zen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, My First South Park Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippy_Zen/pseuds/Zippy_Zen
Summary: Butters is grounded again, but Kenny has a plan to sneak him out. They go back to Kenny’s house and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Sneaking out

“YOU’RE GROUNDED!”   
The adults voice rang throughout the house. Without a second thought, the small blonde boy ran upstairs. His face filled with rage, but he quickly ran lightly on his feet, making sure no sound could be heard from his footsteps. The door was closed quietly, despite the blonds bubbling anger. He learned the hard way through 18 years of his life that if the door was slammed... he’d have hell to pay.

Butters flopped onto his bed, putting his fingers through the fluffy, non shaved part of his hair, fighting off the urge to cry. Despite the efforts, tears flowed anyways. He moved up into a sitting position, bringing his legs against his chest. Butters laid his head down on his knees, and stayed in that position for a while. He’s been grounded his entire life... but now? A day after graduation from high school? He had plans to hang out with his best friend, Kenny. While growing up, he was easily manipulated by Eric Cartman, but when they moved into middle school, Kenny stuck up for Butters. Butters fell away from cartmans influence and was taught by Kenny how to say ‘no’ to him. He grew up playing with Kenny. Superhero’s... drawing with Kenny... their favorite spot to meet up was even at Raisins. The two blonde boys would point out hotties, but that got old as time passed by. Pointing out women’s bodies... it slowly made butters feel a little. Off.

‘Ding!’ Butters was taken out of his trance by the ding of his phone. His phone! He wiped his tears, looking down at the new notification. He grinned as it was a text from Kenny. “What’s up buttercup?” The text read. Butters loved that nickname. It made him feel special, loved, wanted... He quickly texted back.   
B: “I’m sorry Ken... I got grounded again. Another week.”   
A text message immediately responded  
K: “Again???? You just got off your last one! You only had 2 days of freedom!”  
B: “I know. I’m sorry... I’ll be fine!”  
Kenny took a few minutes to respond.  
K: “... open your window I’m coming over”  
Butters blinked at the message. And knowing Kenny... he’s actually going to do it. Obeying, he opened the window. A cool breeze flew in, the sun was just going down. The grass below had a beautiful orange tint over it that made it shimmer and glow. Butters stood, staring at it from his window for a while, which didn’t last long as an orange coated dirty blonde came walking up to the side of the house. Butters smiled and waved at Kenny, still somehow amazed he showed up.

“Come on buttercup were getting outta here”  
Kenny stated, moving a conveniently placed ladder to butters second story window.   
“B-but I’m grounded!”  
Butters protested, watching Kenny climb the ladder and take butters hand in his own. Kenny’s skin was rough, while on the other hand butters skin was as soft as an angel. Kenny guided the smaller boy through the window, and they climbed down the ladder together. There, they made a mad dash to Kenny’s house.

When they were far away from Butters house they slowed, and butters looked up at the taller male, much like in a trance. His eyes followed every freckle on Kenny’s face, studying it. Kenny caught eye of butters stare, and looked down at him. Kenny gave him a furrowed brow, pushing down his face covering to speak.   
“Are you ok buttercup? You’re not upset cause I got you outta there are you?”  
“No! No Kenny! It’s ok its nothing to worry about”  
Butters blurted, not knowing what to say. Kenny, not buying it pushed on, questioning more.  
“Are you sure? Your pupils were huge! ....are you on drugs?”  
Butters became flustered, and suddenly the world was a lot colder than it was a second ago. He felt the tips of his ears go warm.   
“No! Of course I’m not on drugs!”  
Butters folded his arms, now cold from the sudden blood rush to his face. He slightly flinched from the jacket that was plopped onto his shoulders. Kenny stopped walking, facing butters as he stopped too.  
“Butters I’m sorry if it was too much taking you out of the house I know you’ve never snuck out before and it was rude of m-“  
Butters stopped him, hugging onto Kenny in a tight embrace. He buried his face into Kenny’s worn white undershirt, enjoying how warm Kenny’s body was against his.   
“Thank you” Butters whimpered into Kenny’s lower neck, and Kenny responded by throwing his arms around Butters. Butters hiccuped as he fought back tears.  
“Comeon buttercup” Kenny finally said, leading Butters just a few more houses down and into Kenny’s house. As usual, Kenny’s parents were gone and Karen was having a sleepover with some friends. The two automatically traveled to Kenny’s room. Kenny immediately laid on his bed, extending his arms for Butters to join him. Butters did so, climbing into Kenny’s embrace, still wearing the orange coat. Kenny stroked his fingers through butters hair. Butters fell asleep first, head on Kenny’s chest. Kenny feel asleep a short time after.

~the morning~

Kenny blinked his eyes awake, stretching and looking around. He recalled last night, then immediately wondered were Butters was. His mind immediately went to the worst. Did his parents find him? Was butters uncomfortable with the hair touching? Was it too much? Kenny got up, looking around for any sign of Butters. He became relieved when he saw the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. Oh... he was just going to the bathroom. Kenny relaxed, going back to his bedroom and playing games on his phone.

30 minutes go by and Butters was still in the bathroom... was he ok? Kenny went to the bathroom and knocked lightly.  
“Buttercup you ok??” He asked, hoping for a response.  
Butters yelled as Kenny knocked on the door, panic flooding his voice.  
“Yeah yeah I’m ok!”  
He nearly screamed. Something wasn’t right.  
“Butters- butters are you sure? If something’s wrong-“  
“No no everything’s fine Kenny! ah-“  
That was a lie... and what was that noise?  
“I’m coming in” Kenny stated, turning the knob and opening the bathroom door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Butters, standing there with nothing but Kenny’s jacket on. He pulled it down to cover his crotch, which was obviously erect. Kenny blushed, flustered and stepped back, he couldn’t exactly form words just yet. His brain had to catch up a little. Butters was so painfully innocent, never talking about anything private or sexual in any way. This was a complete shock. Butters even admitted to him last year he didn’t know what masterbation was. Butters face wasn’t any better, being completely red with embarrassment and pleasure. Butters was the first to speak. “I... I don’t know what’s happening”  
He admitted, lifting up the jacket for Kenny to see. Butters was a mess, his erect dick covered in precum. Butters shorts on the ground were wet with precum as well. It twitched as Butters let the cold air touch it.  
Kenny stood, so many emotions flowing through him. Blood rushed to his face and privates, seeing Butters naked in front of him and begging for help. Kenny realized he needed to explain things to Butters. But not while the lighter blonde male stood erect and throbbing in front of him.   
“Leo... ok. You have morning wood. It happens to everyone. You can either wait until it goes away. Or make it go away”  
Butters shifted in his feet, uncomfortable as he felt the new horny emotion.   
“It’s normal...?” Kenny nodded, but Butters didn’t relax. “Make it go away Kenny. Please.”  
Butters whimpered, his eyes full of need. Kenny, also horny himself didn’t have an excuse to say no. He’s be lying if he didn’t think about Butters in sexual ways. He’s woken up from wet dreams about Butters many times. Kenny never would have thought he’d be in this situation although... Kenny stepped into the bathroom, taking Butters hands and leading him back into his bedroom. He laid Butters down on his bed and looked at the sight. His little crush sprawled on his own bed, wearing nothing but his own jacket and throbbing, begging for Kenny’s touch. 

Kenny started with tracing his fingers across Butters legs, all the way up to his chest and back down to his stomach. Butters stiffened under his touch and his muscles twitched. Butters made an incoherent noise, moving his legs closer to each other. Kenny reassured him it’s gonna be ok, that he’s gonna go slow. Butters kept nodding, but moving himself away from the touch.   
“Trust me, it’s ok. I’m gonna touch it now ok?”  
Butters whimpered, nodding and covering his face with the sleeves of Kenny’s jacket.   
Kenny moved his hands down, putting them around butters erect dick softly.  
“Is this ok?”  
Butters nodded, and Kenny continued stroking it slowly. Butters mumbled, trying to fight back any noise. Kenny put his whole hand around butters penis and pumped it. Butters lost it, giving out a loud moan. He covered his mouth with his hands, embarrassed and feeling foolish.  
“No no no it’s ok, that’s normal. You can make noises buttercup”  
Kenny reassured Butters, pumping him slowly a few more times. Kenny’s own member pitched a tent in his pants, as he watched butters penis throb in his hand. He stroked him for only a few seconds more before butters made a moan like gasp, and Kenny stopped.  
“Kenny someth-ah-things happeninnng”   
Kenny smiled, pumping again.  
“It’s ok, you’re gonna cum. It’s good, and you’re gonna feel better after buttercup.”  
Butters moaned, thrusting his hips into Kenny’s hand eagerly as Butters came. He moaned as cum came out in ropes from his member, coating Kenny’s hand. Kenny continued with reassuring Butters as he came off his high, orgasm coming to an end. Butters dick finally stopped being so excited and laid limp as Butters breathed heavily. His hair a mess from bucking his head back, butters whimpered.   
“I’m thirsty” he said after a couple minutes. Kenny giggled.   
“Yeah. That happens. I’ll be back”  
Kenny left, washed his hands and quickly came back, giving Butters his needed water. Butters drank and after his sips he looked at Kenny’s own situation.   
“You have the same thing..?”  
Kenny’s face blushed.   
“Oh. Yeah I need to go take care of that”  
Kenny turned to go into the bathroom when Butters stopped him.  
“Wait. I. Want. to see.”  
Kenny turned around, feeling the air get cold. He complied, sitting next to Butters on the bed.   
“Leo you don’t have to-mhph“  
His words were cut off whence butters stroked Kenny’s member through his pants. It was sloppy, Butters didn’t know how to grab or give pleasure properly. Kenny quickly took off his pants, slipping them off his legs. His boxers now where the only layer. Butters, eager, pulled down Kenny’s boxers without a second thought and immediately put a hand around it, trying to copy Kenny’s previous moves. He wasn’t doing great. But for his first time ever. It was amazing. Kenny took butters hand and guided it, showing Butters how he liked it. After a while of guidance, butters was going at a speed Kenny was more than happy with.   
“Was mine this... hard?”  
Butters asked, and Kenny replied with a simple ‘mhm’  
Kenny leaned back, enjoying the ride as his high grew closer and closer. Suddenly, something made him perk back upright. He looked down at his cock, and Butters licking it from base to tip. Butters immediately pulled his tongue back, put into a panic.  
“Was I not supposed to do that? Oh Ken I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me I didn’t mean to hurt you or-“  
Kenny simply smiled and brought Butters lips to his in a passionate kiss. Again, something Butters didn’t understand very well. Although, he did better than expected, accepting Kenny’s tongue with his and pushing back with equal force. When they broke, Kenny laid back on his hands, his dick still erect and throbbing.  
“Lick it again”   
Kenny demanded softly, letting Butters go at his own pace. He was doing better, a few times when he got to the tip he kissed it. It took a lot of power in Kenny not to thrust his cock into Butters mouth and just let him take it. No. Butters was new to this whole thing. He couldn’t make this a bad experience for him just for his own pleasure. As Kenny got closer, he told Butters to switch to hand, not wanting to cum on Butters face. Finally, he reached orgasm and the ropes of cum now covered Butters hand. Kenny giggled, coming off his high and looking down at Butters as he inspected the cum that covered his fingers. Kenny traced his thumb over the scar across butters left eye, looking at the change in color of his eyes.   
“Comeon, lets wash up buttercup”  
They both got up and traveled to the bathroom, washing their hands and bodies from sweat. They took in each others fully nude bodies, and falling in love with every inch of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
